Past or Present?
by Lizzy3
Summary: It's kind of an Alternate Reality fic but not like the others. Well, please read!


Disclaimer- Martin Black, Paul Pettigrew, Mr. Brewbaker, and London and Jericho Lupin belong to me. The idea belongs to me, but everything else belongs to JK Rowling, enjoy!  
  
Do you think it's possible for your present to change your past? For a decision you make now to change what has already happened?  
  
Harry rolled over on his bed. He looked around his room, blurry eyed. He focused on the Chudley Cannons poster on his closet door. Then fell back. His pillow still had a strong scent of sleep and the window was blowing cool, fragrant air into his hair. For a moment he forgot why he had gotten up in the first place then he heard a tapping at his door. He looked up and saw the figure of his mother standing in the doorway.  
  
"Time to wake up sleepy-head, you've got work this morning and Sirius's is going to arrive in 45 minutes," she said. Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up and stretched. Seeing that he was indeed up, Lily walked down the hall and down the stairs. Harry then had a very strong urge to dive back under the covers for another hour or so of sleep.  
  
He and his best friends: Ron Weasley, Martin Black, Paul Pettigrew, and London and Jericho Lupin, (I know those names are weird but London means "Fortress of the moon", and Jericho means "Moon City" and I thought that that was kind of cool with Lupin), were starting work at "The Quidditch Shop" in Diagon Alley that day.  
  
Harry walked down the hall and into the bathroom. He washed his face and took a shower. After getting dressed and combing the anti-mess hair gel in his hair he walked down stairs. His parents were sitting at the kitchen table eating their breakfast. Harry made himself a bowl of cereal and sat down.  
  
"When's Sirius coming?" James asked not looking up from his paper.  
  
"Oh, he's coming at 9:30 which means he should be here in about 10 minutes," Harry said looking down at his watch.  
  
"Tell me again why you're taking a car and not just using Floo Powder," James chuckled looking at Harry.  
  
"We just like Sirius's car, that's all. He offered to take us and we agreed," Harry reasoned for the umpteenth time. A horn sounded from outside and Harry got up. James gave him a friendly pat on the back and Lily gave him a kiss and he was off. He dove into the car and they were off.  
  
"We just have to go pick up Ron and then we'll be on our way, we've got plenty of time, we don't have to be there till 10:30," Martin said from the front.  
  
"So how's the Potter house?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It's good, dad's busy at the office and so is mum for that matter but everything's fine. I think they're hiding something though," Harry said to his godfather.  
  
"Really, well let's just dodge this traffic jam, I know you won't be late but I don't fancy sitting here for a ½ hour," Sirius said magically hopping in front of 50 some cars. They got to the Burrow and Ron was waiting outside the house. When he saw them pull up he waved.  
  
"Bye Mum, see you tonight!" he called and rocketed towards the car. Mrs. Weasley hurried outside and caught Ron by the scruff of the neck.  
  
"I want you to tell me again exactly where you're going," she said sternly eyeing Ron then the car.  
  
"I told you, Harry, Martin, Paul, London, Jericho, and I are going to "The Quidditch Shop" in Diagon Alley because we got a job there. We get off work at 5:00 so I'll probably be back around 6:00, 6:30. Sirius is driving us there and back so you don't have to worry," Ron let out a disgruntled sigh.  
  
"Okay dear, well goodbye and be good. Oh and it's Mr. Black to you," she kissed him on the cheek and waved at Sirius. Sirius waved back as they drove down the driveway. Then they were finally off.  
  
"Why's your mum so worried about this, she had to sign a form for you to have your working license didn't she," Paul asked grinning at Ron's red face.  
  
"She's always like this with me and Ginny. She's going through a mid-life crisis or something. She keeps saying stuff like, 'I remember when you were this big,'" Ron made a sign with his hands.  
  
"Tell me about it, mum's going crazy. She keeps on making us look at those stupid baby books. Even dad's getting into it," Jericho, (Jerry), said motioning at his twin.  
  
"Dad's almost worse then mum. Yesterday I caught him fingering those stupid toy broomsticks we got when we where six!" London, (Donny), laughed.  
  
"Hey, don't diss the broomsticks, I got you guys those things. Remus was always very sentimental though. Oh and I do remember when you were this big Martin," Sirius said making a motion with his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny dad. My mum's going crazy too. Makes me eat 7th helpings at dinner, says I'm a growing boy," Martin said.  
  
"Hey, you do that on your own," Sirius said, pulling up to the Leaky Cauldron. "You boys be careful, I know some mothers who would have my neck if something happened to you, I'll be in the Leaky Cauldron at 5:30 so don't be late," with that Sirius drove off.  
  
They walked into the pub and to the back. Donny tapped the bricks and the 6 of them walked into Diagon Alley. They wondered around till 10:25 then made their way to the shop. Mr. Brewbaker was waiting at the front. "Lo' boys, thanks for being on time. Lot's o' work to do round' here seeing as the World Cup's right around the corner," he said smiling broadly at them.  
  
"Thanks again for giving us a job Mr. Brewbaker. We love Quidditch and now we get paid for it!" Ron said happily.  
  
A/N: So, how do you like it? I'll explain later if I get a good review! 


End file.
